The Second Chance, The Last Chance
by Brittstar
Summary: The final battle is over, and the Weasleys grieve for Fred. But Hermione stays with his body and discovers something absolutely mind boggling! Fred Weasley is alive! A half has once more become a whole. But Fred has serious trauma issues, as does Hermione. Can they help each other through these hard times and maybe, just maybe fall in love along the way? Fremione fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Second Chance, The Last Chance By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

**So. This is my newest Harry Potter Fanfiction. I thought of a really interesting idea. This won't be updated as much as my other stories, but I hope you will all like it, because I absolutely broke down when all those people died that night in the battle. Especially one red headed Weasley. Can you imagine losing a sibling, let alone your twin, your other half. So here we go. Enjoy. **

Hermione and Ron limped into the Great Hall, with Harry behind them. Hermione froze as they approached the Weasley family. Tears instantly came to her eyes. Before even approaching she knew it was Fred. No one seemed to be able to tell the twins apart, not even Molly. But for some reason Hermione always could. Even the twins were baffled by this and had often tried to trick her, but it had never worked. Ron ran forwards but she heard nothing. Everything went blank inside of her as she slowly came to a halt at Fred's feet…Why him? Why the boy she had secretly always loved? Hermione knew Fred would ever….would HAVE ever loved her back, and that is why in the heat of the moment she had allowed Ron's lips to press against hers in a passion, only twenty minutes before in the Chamber of Secrets. She trembled as she stared down at Fred's limp form. She didn't even realize she had moved until she was crouched by Ron's side. Ron flung his head around and buried himself in her arms sobbing. Even brave, and strong George had tears in his eyes, and his lip trembled each time a sob escaped him. Hermione let out a shuddering sob, and felt Ron hold onto her tighter…But she felt no comfort in his embrace…She had never even told Fred how she had felt about him, and she was numb with grief. Oh how she wished he was still hear….

It was an hour later, when everyone was gone. Only the bodies remained, but the House Elves would prepare them for burial, and the next day they would be buried, and there would be a ceremony. Hermione was still there, though the majority of the Weasley's were gone George too sat by his twin and sobbed into his arms. Hermione sat on the other side of Fred she too sobbed quietly. It was like this for a long time before George looked up.

"You never told him did you?" He asked shakily. Hermione was too grief stricken to deny it. She nodded once, and looked up at him through bright tear filled eyes. He blinked down at her and nodded his head once, the look on his face said she had just confirmed a long festering suspicion. He rose to his feet.

"I will be right back. I need to use the washroom." George told her shakily. Hermione nodded once and looked up watching him vanish from the hall. Hermione stared down at Fred, and her eyes filled with tears once more. She let out a sob and bent over pressing her face into his cool chest.

"Why did you have to leave me…us?" She sobbed out in a whisper. She sat up and stared down at his face. A tear dripped off one of her long redish eyelash's, and splashed on his own eyelid. Hermione didn't notice the lid twitch. She simply felt the overwhelming grief and anger boiling up from within her. She brought her fist down on his chest feebly…but it was just enough. Slowly color began to return to his pale features…but she still sobbed. She pressed her face into his chest again, and small sobs racked her shoulders…It was only when she took a deep breath that she noticed something…a dull, very weak and almost invisible, _lub-dub, lub-dub, _from deep within his chest. She froze and pressed her ear harder to his chest, her eyes widening and her shoulders stilling. It was there, the faint, and far apart beating of his heart.

"Wh…what? F…Fred?" She gasped. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest, frozen in wonder by the thudding. It was then that George walked back in.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" George asked. Hermione turned her stunned face to him.

"He's alive." She breathed. George strained his ears.

"What?" He asked. Hermione's face split with a huge smile.

"He's alive!" She screeched joyfully. George was frozen for but a second, before he sprang forwards and skidded to a halt on his knees by his brothers side. George pressed his scar covered ear to his brothers chest…and slowly but surely his eyes widened. He jerked back and stared down at his other half. Quickly he pulled his wand from his pocket. With a elegant swish a patronus burst forth. It was the first time she had seen either of the twins patronus's and she blinked in surpise. George Weasely's patronus was a squirrel! She suppressed a giggle, and stared at it. George spoke briskly to the squirrel and it whirled away, vanishing to the burrows.

Meanwhile in the burrows the squirrel appeared, and all the Weasley's whom were all grieving in their living room looked up in surprise. George's excited voice came from the small creature.

"Come quick! Fred is alive!"

**Hope you like the first chapter! R&R please. If enough people ask I will make this my primary fic, and focus on updating it. **

***Brittstar* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been two days. Hermione and George had not left Fred's side since he had been stabilized in the hospital wing. No potion, nor medicine, nor spell could counter the effects of the Killing Curse. It was pure chance, dumb luck, fate, destiny, **(A wicked awesome author). **Call it what you will, Fred Weasley was alive, but he had been in a coma for almost three days.

Ron had by then, judging from Hermione's reaction, and devotion to his older brother figured out exactly why Hermione had not left Fred's side. He had simply smiled sadly and let her be. He did love her, yes, but he loved her enough to know that she loved his brother and he loved her enough to let her go. And so on that first day instead of staying he had silently left, with that sad smile, and a deep loss in his eyes, but also and acceptance and a love that allowed him to leave her there.

Hermione meanwhile had devotedly stayed by Fred's side, her head resting on his bed when she slept, her hand always griping his like a feather-soft vice. She longed to see his mischievous sparkling blue eyes meet her greenish-blue eyes once more. She had not left his side in those three days. She had left once or twice to use the washroom, which was in his room anyways, and shower once, but never had she left. For three days Hermione had called that Hospital room home. Which was very different, as she did not have a home of her own. She had been given a room at the Burrows, that she had not yet used, but she could never go back to her parents. They didn't know her and the spell was irreversible. But she had not even used her new room at the Burrows. She had only slept in a cold awkward chair. Hermione had found her hope the day she had found his heartbeat. And now she refused to leave him.

That morning she woke up, and looked around, with a yawn. She smiled as she heard the machines beeping strongly, echoing a heart that had once been so still and so silent. Now it was strong and pulsing, but still he did not wake. Hermione yawned again and George lifted his head, sleep-filled eyes meeting hers. He yawned and stood up slowly.

"I will go grab us some coffee and breakfast from the cafeteria." He said. Hermione suppressed a grimace, and pushed the thought of Hospital food from her head.

"Ok. I would like some French toast please." Hermione said. George nodded and padded from the room in socked feet, his red hair bouncing around his face as he moved.

Hermione turned to Fred again, staring down at his peaceful looking face. She wanted so badly to see his blue, blue eyes. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. A tear formed at the corner of her eye and as she blinked it fell onto his face. This time Hermione noticed his face twitch. She smiled a little and began to speak softly to him.

"Come on Fred. Come back to us. We need you Fred. I need you." She whispered. She sighed and stared down at Fred's face for a long time, just watching him breath, and loving it completely.

Suddenly his blue eyes fluttered open abruptly. With a little squeal of shock, Hermione tumbled over backwards in her chair with a loud crash. But then she scrambled up and peered at Fred. He was looking around with obvious confusion. Finally his sparkling blue eyes, dulled with weariness focused on Hermione's face, and something brightened deep within them.

"Mione? What happened?" He rasped, trying to sit up. Hermione felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks and she let out a little strangled sob.

"You were dead Fred…You came back to us, and you have been in a coma for three days." Hermione collapsed against his side and he grunted, looking down at her in confusion. He hesitantly placed a free arm around her back, and she crawled onto the bed pressing close to him. Hurt and sadness sparked within Fred and he wrapped two arms around her, letting her sob into his chest. He placed cheek onto her head and tears fell silently down his flummoxed face and soaked her auburn hair, staining it darker. He stared straight ahead.

Fred was very confused. All he remembered was a wall plummeting towards him, and then nothing. Everything went black. He did not know where his brother was, or why it was his brothers friend who clutched him sobbing. He did not understand the powerful emotions rushing through his normal boisterous body. He did not understand why he had dreamt of Hermione, telling him that she needed him…and then it struck him. Maybe she had. Maybe she had told him that and he had listened. He remembered coming out of those dark terrifying dreams, following Hermione's voice. She had pulled him from the darkness. She was his ray of light. He pondered this as he clutched Hermione. Gradually as the shock wore off his face contorted and he let out a loud sob. Hermione held him tighter, trying to comfort him, but she was also trying to comfort herself.

George walked in on the heartwarming scene and stared in shock. With a flick of his wand once more the squirrel sprang forth, instantly snapping to attention. George spoke to it.

"Come quick! Fred's awake!" George spoke briskly, his voice filled with a greater joy than ever before. He had his other half back. His squirrel promptly vanished and George rushed towards his brother, flinging himself onto the hospital bed. He wrapped his long arms around both Hermione and Fred, and cried with sheer joy.

Fred and George were reunited, and Hermione felt closer to them than ever before.

**Hiya everyone! I hope you like this soppy chapter. Enjoy! I am very intrigued with this idea, and it is developing inside my head….I have a whole pile of ideas for this story, but I would like to hear if you guys have any ideas that you might want to see in here. Thanks for reading, shoot me a review if you have time. Thanks! **

***Brittstar* **


End file.
